


Hetalia One-Shots

by Shad3theHunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad3theHunter/pseuds/Shad3theHunter
Summary: Just an assortment of one-shots so I hope you enjoy them, there will be slow updates due to life and studying. I do take requests so if you have any then, please feel free to drop me a message with your request.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Sick (GerIta)

It was just a normal world meeting and as usual, the countries weren't getting on. France and England were arguing as they normally do during a world meeting. Greece was sleeping through the whole meeting as normal. Spain was a little sad due to Romano not being present and he couldn't figure out the reason as to why. Every country was busy doing their own thing since the meeting had become one massive mess. As normal, nothing was getting done despite how hard some of the nations were trying. However, all of the nations fail to notice something rather important and no one was paying any attention. 

A certain cheerful Italian was not his usual strange self. Italy had his head on the desk, a light red hue was dusted onto his cheeks and his breathing was slightly irregular. He was sick. Along with his brother who was at home resting which why he wasn't present. Although they were both ill, someone had to go to the meeting to make sure that they wouldn't miss anything important. Italy said that he would go due to Romano being a lot worse than him and he knew that his brother was unable to get out of bed. Italy felt even worse now that he was in the meeting and it felt like his head was being smashed against a brick wall. The meeting wasn't helping much, in fact, it was making him feel worse than he already was. A hand was placed gently on his shoulder which surprised but he didn't have enough energy to show it. Italy lifted his head to find Germany stood there. Concern and worry wrote across his face.

"Italy, are you okay?" The German asked in a worried tone.

"Si, I'm fine. I just need some air because I feel very warm." Italy replied as he stood up.

He slowly began to walk towards the exit and he could feel his body begging for him to rest. However, due to his fever being so bad now, he collapsed. Before his body could hit the floor, he was caught by Germany and he carefully lifted the Italian so that Italy was resting against him. By this point, all of the nations noticed and the meeting had fallen into complete silence. Japan made his way over to his allies, concern was written over his face which was a rare thing to see. Germany took off one his gloves and placed his hand against Italy's head.

"Italy, you're burning up," Germany said in a gentle tone. He knew that Italy must be in pain with a headache.

"Italy-Kun, why didn't you tell anyone?" Japan asked. He was very worried about Italy.

"I didn't want to worry anyone since you're all normally busy." The Italian replied weakly.

Germany sighed before standing up with Italy curled up in his arms. It was decided that Germany would take Italy home. As he began to walk out, Spain ran up to him.

"May I come?" He asked. He had been thinking about Romano throughout the meeting and now it made sense as to why the other Italian hadn't turned up. 

Seeing Italy so sick made Spain realise that Romano is sick as well. Whenever one of the Italy Brothers is sick then the other one is sick too. Germany agreed to let Spain tag along and the pair began to walk out of the meeting. At this point, Italy had fallen asleep due to his fever and headache. The walk to the car was silent and Spain agreed to drive so Germany could stay with Italy in the back. The drive to Italy's house was quiet but the air was filled with concern and worry. Germany was worried about Italy while Spain was worried about Romano.

It didn't take them long to reach Italy's house. Spain opened one of the back doors of the car before opening the front door. Romano had given Spain a spare key in case something like this happened or Romano was lonely and need someone to throw insults at. Germany had managed to get Italy out of the car which was quite hard to do since he had been very careful and gentle with him. The German carried his sick friend into the house and up to his room. Germany had been here more times then he can count so he knew where Italy's room was. He gently laid Italy on his bed and took off parts of his uniform so he wouldn't get any worse along with making him more comfortable. Spain brought a bowl with some water and a damp cloth inside to help bring down the fever that was currently running its course.

"Romano is in a similar state," Spain said with a worried tone.

"It's not their economy so they both must be sick," Germany said while placing the damp cloth on Italy's forehead.

"I'm going to take care of Romano while you take care of Italy. Sound good?" Spain suggested.

"Yes, it sounds like a good idea." The German agreed to the suggestion.

Spain gave a warm smile before walking out of the room. Germany knew that the Spaniard would be more concerned for Romano since he did raise the angry Italian after all. They had a strange bond that Germany couldn't understand but he knew that they had each other's backs when it came down to it. Germany looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Italy's breathing had evened out but he still had a pretty high fever. Concern and worry were still present within the German's facial features. Exhaustion began to fall over the German as his eyelids felt heavy and he let out a tired yawn.

A hand weakly touched one of Germany's which seemed to surprise him since he wasn't expecting it. Germany looked at the feverish Italian and Italy smiled weakly at him before saying:

"Stay with me."

Germany let a warm smile cross his lips before resting his head on the side of Italy's bed. Their fingers locked together as they both fell into a deep slumber.


	2. I See You (PruCan)

Canada had always been invisible to the other nations and he hated it. He always being overshadowed by America and he tried so hard to get the other nations to notice him but it never works. When it does though, they are mistaken for America. He just wanted to have someone notice him but for being him and not America. It was another world meeting and as always the nations weren't getting on. The Canadian let out a gentle sigh. He doesn't know why he always comes to world meetings if he just gets ignored. He knew that no one will notice if he wasn't here. Canada wishes that he could just speak out and let the others know that he is here.

How wrong he was. A certain Prussian had always noticed him. Prussia may be loud and annoying but he cares deeply for the Canadian. He won't admit though. Well, not yet he won't. He's always had feelings for Canada ever since he laid his eyes on him and he found himself falling for the Canadian. The way Canada loved maple syrup and got excited about it made his heart flutter. He knows about Canada crying in the bathroom when things get bad. It hurt his heart knowing that he sat in a stall crying his eyes because nobody notices him. He felt angry at the other nations for ignoring the Canadian. Canada was so sweet and a little shy biscuit. Prussia just wants to walk up to the Canadian and kiss the daylights out of him.

Prussia watched as the whole meeting went to hell. All nations began fighting and arguing. Canada felt so helpless. He hated violence and didn't want to be in this room. Canada quickly stood up and made his way to the exit. He didn't want to be a part of this now. He knew that America would drag him into it like he always does. It didn't take Prussia long to notice that Canada had disappeared from his chair so he then turned to see that the door was open. Then it all clicked in his mind. Canada had walked out because everyone had started fighting like usual and it didn't take Prussia long to follow Canada. He walked out of the meeting room and began to search for the Canadian. He looked everywhere for him but he couldn't find him and he knew that he couldn't give up too easily.

Then it clicked in his mind and he soon realised where he needed to go and it was the one place that the Canadian always hid in.

The bathroom.

The one place where Canada goes when he is upset so the others don't see him. Prussia slowly and carefully made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door as quietly as he could and that's when he heard it.

Crying.

His little shy, sweet Canadian was crying again in one of the stalls.

All alone.

Prussia knew that no one had noticed that Canada or he had left. They were too busy fighting and arguing to notice. Then again, they never notice Canada nor when he leaves. This angered the Prussian. This had to end but no one else could see how hurt Canada truly was by their actions. Prussia may not have a country anymore but he can't stand back and let this continue but it did bring some questions to Prussia's mind. How long had Canada been suffering like this? He knew that he shouldn't ask these questions unless he wanted Canada to cry again but he had the urge to. Prussia walked up to the stall that Canada was hiding in and he lightly knocked on the door.

"Canada, are you okay?" Prussia asked in a gentle.

At this point, Canada had been startled. Did Prussia follow him? Why? Prussia normally doesn't care so why now? Why did he suddenly care about him? What changed to cause Prussia to behave this way? Canada didn't know.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

Prussia picked up on this straight away and he knew that the Canadian wasn't fine since Canada wouldn't be crying in a bathroom stall if he was fine. Prussia wasn't going to leave him now since Canada was a mess now and that was enough to make him stay. He had been ignored long enough. Prussia let out a soft sigh and he sat down against the other side of the stall door.

"I'm not leaving, you know."

Prussia's voice cut through the silence and Canada's thoughts. What? He's not leaving? Why? Everyone ignores him so why is he staying? They forget about him so many time which has caused him to be alone for so long. So many people would have left him in the stall to cry his eyes out. Was there more to Prussia then meets the eye?

"They're a bunch of assholes," Prussia said. He was right. They were. Even Canada's brother ignored him.

"I know." Canada agreed. His voice was shaky and that made Prussia's heartbreak.

Why would anyone do this to Canada? Canada is so gentle and probably one of the best things to happen to the world so why was everyone ignoring him? Was it because of America? It must be. Just that idea alone filled Prussia with rage and he tried his best to remain calm so he could be there for Canada. How dare anyone do that to someone so innocent? Canada was being forced to be America's shadow and he's been made to pick up after the American. Prussia wanted to give America a piece of his mind but he had to focus on Canada at the minute.

"You can come out you know," Prussia suggested. He wanted to talk to the Canadian face to face.

"Okay." Canada agreed to his suggestion.

He stood up and he heard the Prussian stand up as well. He carefully unlocked the stall door. He slowly stepped out of the stall. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He knew that Prussia had seen how bad he was. That's when felt arms wrap around him and he felt himself being pulled into Prussia's chest. He felt comfortable in Prussia's arms and he felt himself melt into the embrace straight.

"I care about you. The others may ignore you but I see you." Prussia admits.

Canada felt his heart speed up.

"I love you Canada and I can't bear to see you so upset. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you." Prussia finally admitted.

Canada couldn't believe what he was hearing. Prussia loved him? Cared for him? How could he believe that? A hand gently grabbed his chin and lifted his face. Violet eyes met a pair of crimson red ones. Canada blushed at how close their face was. Prussia leaned in and pressed his lips against Canada's. Canada felt like his heart was going to explode from what he was feeling but he didn't hate it. Both of their fluttered shut as they melted into the kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. Nothing too rough. Their lips more beautiful in sync with each other. Prussia's hands were placed on Canada's waist while Canada's arms were around Prussia's neck.

They gently broke the kiss. They looked at each other before Prussia smiled and said:

"I see you. I always have because I fell in love with you."


	3. Snow Day (SuFin)

Snow is beautiful and fun at the same time but it can also be quite dangerous. Many people seem to hate it but to very few people, it means the world to them. Sometimes, people can go their whole life without seeing snow if they don't have the right conditions for it. For a blonde Finnish male, snow meant the world to him even though it brought back bad memories. Finland sighed as he watched the snow gently fall. He wanted to do something fun but everyone in the Nordic household was busy so he didn't know what to do. He was hoping to have some time alone with Sweden but that plan flew out the window and he didn't know what to do until the Swede was finished with his work.

Finland was currently sat on the wooden steps of the front porch, watching the snowfall. He was wearing a large warm brown coat with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He had his normal light blue pants and boots on. He didn't have a hat on so the tips of his ears were slightly red along with the tip of his nose from the cold air. The Finnish male always loved the snow but he knew that he had bad memories that were linked to it. He tended not to think about the wars he fought but sometimes, he'd remember those dark times due to snow.

He still loved being able to have fun in the snow no matter how much it pained him and he loved being able to have fun with others including Sweden. Finland failed to notice the tall Swede who was walking up to the small Finnish male. Finland only noticed that the Swede was there when he sat down beside him. Finland didn't turn around to look at Sweden, he kept watching the snowfall. The Finnish was waiting for the perfect time to drag Sweden out into the snow. He was waiting for Sweden to be unprepared but he also knew that Sweden can be a little forgetful at times.

Finland stood up rather quickly and grabbed Sweden by his wrist. He playfully dragged the unprepared Swede out into the snow. He giggled at the taller man's surprised expression and let go of Sweden's wrist. The snowflakes gently fell around them and made themselves comfortable in their blonde hair but they didn't care. Finland lifted his hands and allowed the snowflakes to land in his hands.

Words couldn't describe Sweden's feelings while he watched the smaller male dance in the snow. He knew that this moment was a moment that he would never forget. Even though it was cold, Finland warmed Sweden's heart. There was no denying that the tall Swede loved the other male or that his love continued to grow. Even though he couldn't express it, Sweden showed it to a small Finnish male.

We all know that actions speak louder than words.


	4. I Love You (Spamano)

Warning: Contains Smut

Romano had never felt loved. Sure he had his brother who loved him, even though he pushed Veneziano away, but he never felt true love. They say you meet the one person who you can't stop thinking about. Love at first sight and all that. Romano had never really experienced that. He had been on dates with a number of people but he has never felt anything romantic towards them. Romano felt that he would never find his true love no matter how he tried and that was upsetting to him because he was trying so hard. He was starting to believe that he would never be loved by anyone but he refused to change.

Veneziano had already found his which turned out to be the German that he so dearly hates. He was happy for his brother though even though he didn't like Germany. He wished he could find his true love like his brother did but he was starting to give up on the whole idea. He felt as though he would never feel loved. However, he did fail to realise something. A certain Spaniard has had feelings for the angry, grumpy Italian for quite a while now. Spain really wants to tell Romano how he feels towards the Italian but he is afraid to. Spain was afraid that he'll ruin the relationship that he has with Romano. Yes, Romano throws insults at him but the Spaniard knows that Romano cares for him but the Italian won't admit it though.

At this moment, Spain and Romano are sat in Spain's living room, watching some show that they agreed to watch. Romano had decided to visit since he hasn't see Spain in a while and thought that it would be nice. However, it wasn't the full truth but he couldn't let the Spanish man know that he had started to fall for Spain and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Spain's smile made his heart beat faster and Romano had never felt anything like this before. This feeling scared him a lot but he wasn't going to reject this new feeling.

"Romano, are you okay?" The Spaniard asked.

This dragged Romano out of his thoughts.

"Si, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." He replied. His answer was a little shaky and Spain picked up on this straight away.

"You sure?" Spain asked. He needs to be sure that his little tomato was okay.

"Of course I am." He replied. This time he was a lot more firm with his answer.

A warm smile made its way onto Spain's face. This melted Romano's heart and made him blush lightly. This wasn't good. He couldn't help it now. Romano had fully fallen for Spain and he had to leave before he did something he would regret.

"It's getting late," Romano said.

"Yeah, it is." Spain agreed.

"I should probably head home. Veneziano will be starting to get worried if I don't head home." Romano said as he stood up.

Spain's heart ached a bit when he heard that but he would never admit that it made him sad. He wanted the Italian to stay the night. That was half-truth as well. Spain had planned to show Romano just how much he loved the Italian. He knew that Romano had never felt true love and Spain was determined to do so. They headed towards the front door and that's when Spain made his move. The taller male pushed the smaller male against the wall of the passageway. Romano was surprised but scared as well and he had no idea how to react to this. What had caused Spain to do this? Had he done something wrong? Said something that upset him? Oh God, he hoped that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Spain, why did yo-" His sentence was cut short by the Spaniard's lips.

Romano couldn't believe it.

How is this happening? They were sat watching TV a minute ago and they were kissing in the passageway. Romano soon relaxed and started to kiss back but Spain wanted more. The Spaniard had waited too long for this and wasn't about to let Romano go so someone else could take him. That had always been Spain's fear. That someone will take Romano away from him. His heart would break if that happened. If he lost _his_ Romano to someone else who didn't deserve him.

Spain ran his tongue over Romano's lower lip which caused the Italian to shiver. Romano shyly opened his mouth and allowed the Spanish male's tongue to enter. Spain slipped one of his legs in between Romano's and his knee gently rubbed the Italian male's crotch. Romano let out a small moan into the kiss. His hands began to fist Spain's hair causing him to groan. Their lips move in sync beautifully. The need for air became too much so the pair pulled apart.

A string of saliva connected their mouths. Spain's hands were on either side of Romano's head. Spain placed his head in the crock of Romano's neck. He placed soft kisses on the warm flesh which caused Romano to let out a sharp breath. He'd never felt like this before. He's never being like this before either. Is this being loved felt like? Spain pulled away a bit before taking Romano's hand. Spain dragged Romano upstairs and towards the bedroom.

\----------------------------------

A soft moan escapes Romano's lips as Spain finished the love bite on his collarbone. Their shirts had been long forgotten and they had large bulges in their pants. Spain wanted to take his time with Romano. He wanted the other male to experience both pleasure and love. He didn't want Romano to hate it. Spain sat up and stared at Romano like he was a piece of artwork. Romano's body may not have much muscle but he was very lean and thin. Spain wouldn't change the way Romano looked. The Italian was perfect the way he is now. His eyes locked with Romano's and went in for another kiss. His hand went to the Italian's pants. He unbuckled the belt. He unbuttoned Romano's pants and pulled down the zipper before gently sliding his hand in.

Romano pulled away from the kiss to let out a soft moan. He had never felt like this before. This pleasure felt amazing and he didn't want Spain to stop. Spain gently rubbed the bulge in Romano's pants. This caused another moan from the Italian. Romano wrapped his arms tightly around Spain. He wanted the Spanish male to stay close to him plus he needed someone to hold. Spain grew tired of Romano's pants so he removed them from the smaller male's legs. He then slipped his hand into Romano's boxes causing a loud moan to escape the Italian's lips. This felt too good. Romano wasn't going to last if Spain kept this up. He could feel Spain's hand gently stroking his member. He could do nothing but let moans of different volumes. This felt like a dream of doing this with Spain. He never thought that he would do anything like this. He soon felt cold air come into contact with his erection. He looked Spain in eye but all he could see was love in the Spaniard's emerald eyes.

All Spain wanted to do was show his love for Romano. He didn't want to fuck him senseless. He wanted Romano to feel loved and cared for. He wanted to take great care of Romano but he wants the Italian to enjoy this as well. Spain placed gentle kisses down Romano's torso until he reaches his member. He licked the head carefully and watched Romano's reaction to it. Romano threw his head back at the feeling pleasure that came from that one lick. He allowed another loud moan to pass his lips. Spain took the reaction as a good one so he kept going. He licked from the base to the head and received a very loud moan from the smaller male. He soon took Romano's member, sending a large amount of pleasure up Romano's spine. A loud moan passed Romano's lips as he was engulfed in pleasure. Spain soon started to move his head, running his tongue up and down Romano's member. The Italian could nothing. His body was filled with nothing but pleasure.

He felt himself come closer and closer to his climax. He needed to tell Spain so he gently tugged on the mop of brown hair that he loved so much. Spain got the message and pulled away from the Italian's erection. Spain stripped what was left of his clothes before going into his bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He wanted to be safe while doing this kind of thing. Romano grabbed the condom before Spain could even open it. The Italian opened it and rolled it onto his lover's member. Spain let out a light groan at the feeling of Romano's hands touching his member. He couldn't help it. It felt good. Once the condom was on, Spain reached for the bottle of lube. He gently spread Romano's legs. He coated three of his fingers with lube. He didn't want to hurt Romano and this was the only way not to. He slowly pushed one of his fingers into Romano's entrance. A sharp gasp left the Italian's lips.

It didn't hurt but felt weird. He didn't want Spain to stop though. This was something that he wanted to do with Spain for a while now. There was nothing more than this moment. He felt Spain move his finger around to allow him to get use it to it better. Spain soon slipped a second finger in and began to move them in a scissor-like motion. He was doing this to loosen the tight muscle. All Romano could do was lay there and let Spain prepare him. Spain soon slipped his third and final finger in. By this point, Romano's entrance was quite loose but Spain wanted to be sure. He removed his fingers from Romano's entrance, causing the Italian to whimper a little. The Spanish male applied some lube to his member. This was to make things go a little smoother. Spain moved so his body was above Romano's as he leaned and captured Romano's lips in another kiss.

Romano felt Spain's member at his entrance and that's when he felt scared. They were doing this. There was no going back. Spain picked up the Italian's nervousness. He pulled away and stared into the smaller male's eyes. The eyes that he fell so madly in love with.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, just a bit scared," Romano replied.

"Hey, you have nothing to be scared about," Spain said which help reassure the male.

"I know but I can't believe that this happening." He agreed.

"Ready to continue?" Spain asked. He had to be sure that Romano was truly okay with this.

"Of course," Romano said.

"Let me know if you had enough or it hurts, okay?" Spain said/asked.

"Okay." Romano agreed to the suggestion.

Romano wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's neck. Spain prodded Romano's entrance with his member before slowly pushing in. All Romano could feel was a pain. The pain of being stretched open. Spain's fingers did help but they didn't help enough. This hurt. Romano knew that it would hurt but he didn't know that it would hurt this much. Romano let out a pained groan. He didn't want Spain to stop. He wanted to be as close as he could to the Spaniard. Spain's breathing was heavy as he kept pushing in. It didn't take long before Spain was fully inside of Romano. Spain let out a groan at the feeling of Romano. He was so tight and hot.

Spain knew that Romano was in some form of pain so he whispered gentle words into his ear. Romano held Spain tightly. He needed Spain close to him as he got used to the feeling of Spain's length. Once the pain faded a bit, all Romano could feel was nothing but pleasure. He let a soft moan which was music to Spain's ears. The smaller give his lover a nod. The Spaniard slowly began to move which earned him a few soft and gentle moans from his lover. This feeling of being one was amazing. Both of them didn't want this moment to end. Spain's thrusts were slow and gentle as if he was taking care of Romano. He wanted the Italian's first time to be filled with love and not lust. Spain captured Romano's lips as he searched for the smaller male's prostate. Romano ran his fingers through the Spaniard's hair as a way of telling him that he was okay.

A light tug told Spain that Romano wanted more. Their kiss was broke sooner than expected as Romano let out a loud moan. Spain sped up his thrusts a little now that he had found Romano's prostate. Romano let out a moan every time his prostate was hit successfully. They were both reaching their climaxes. Spain's thrust had gained more speed and they were no longer soft. Spain was hitting Romano's prostate was great speed and force. Sweat had worked its way onto their skin. The lovers didn't break their kiss. Romano gives Spain's hair a massive tug to let him know that he was very close. So was Spain. They broke their kiss a few seconds later, filling the room with moans and groans. They both soon reach their climaxes. Romano came all over his and Spain's chest with a very loud moan. Spain shot his load into the condom before he fell onto Romano. The feeling of being connected like this was amazing for both of them. The feeling of being this close as.

Spain lifted his head and kissed Romano on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.


	5. You Protected Me? (FrUk)

France used the wall to support himself in his weak state. He knew that he couldn't let a certain Englishman see him in this state. He knew what would happen if England learned about what he did. He knew that there was no way of hiding the truth from England but he was willing to try even if that meant acting like normal. This all started after another world meeting. The nations were returning to their countries which was something that normally happened after a meeting. However, France had a wrong feeling but he didn't know what it was. His question was soon answered when he found someone spying on England. He couldn't allow England to get hurt so he attacked the spy without thinking. He was glad that he did or England could have got hurt and France knew that the spy was sent to kill England but he didn't know why.

That was how France ended up in the state that he's in right now. He had managed to scare the spy off but it came at a very heavy price. He was in horrible shape and had a large gash on his left side that was causing him a great deal of pain. His blonde hair was slightly mattered and stained with blood from the cut on his forehead while his clothes were slightly torn and covered in blood from his injuries. France knew that he couldn't let anyone see him like this so he decided to hide in an alleyway until everything had calmed down. It was for the best at this point.

He had a feeling that someone had heard about the incident and had gone to report it to the police in the area. He just hoped that the Englishman had returned to the UK in time. It would be bad if England saw France in the state that he was in. England would worry himself sick which was something that France didn't want or need at this point. It would make him feel slightly guilty for what he did which is something that he doesn't want. He wanted to feel proud of what he had done for his friend.

Friend.

That's all France was to England at this point but he didn't want to be friends. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before. He wanted to be with England again even if it meant risking his life. He would give anything to see England be happy and to see the Englishman smile for a change. France fell to the ground, his body was screaming for rest but he knew. He knew that if he closed his eyes then he wouldn't know if he would be able to wake up. He was beyond weak and he didn't know if he was going to make it. His body was in terrible condition but he didn't want to give up the fight so easily. If he did then he would lose the person who is very close to his heart. He wished that was another way. He wished that he had the strength to stand. He wished that he could tell England how he felt.

As his vision began to fade, he noticed someone running towards him. He didn't know who it was since his vision was fading but that's when he heard that familiar accent that he fell in love with.

"France!"

England.


	6. Trust Me (UsUk)

Trust is something that can be easily lost and hard to gain for some people. It may take someone years before they're ready to trust someone with their darkest secrets. For some nations, trust can be a hard thing to gain and it can take years for a nation to gain someone's trust. For England, trust is a massive problem for him ever since America left him after becoming independent. He didn't know if he'd be able to trust the American again after what happened. It left such a deep scar on his heart so he wasn't sure about it.

England wasn't looking forward to the next world meeting due to him knowing that it would just be same as always. He wished that he would get the chance to talk to America in a private area but he knew that would never happen. Everyone would probably interrupt them and England wouldn't get anything said. It was pretty hard to talk to America when the other nations were around which is why England had never got the chance to talk to the American. England just wants to make everything better again but he was still unsure of how.

England wanted America to trust him again but he knew that would never happen. Trust was a hard thing to earn and England knew that all too well. He still wanted to try and talk to America before it became too late.

It was a normal meeting and like normal, nothing was getting done. However, England wasn't arguing with France which was something that he did on a regular basis when there was a meeting. He couldn't help but think about America and what he would say if he got the chance to. England just sighed and watched as the chaos continued for a while longer. The meeting was soon dismissed and everyone started to leave the room but England remained seated.

"England? Are you okay?" Someone asked which snapped England out of his thoughts.

England turned his head and was surprised to see America stood there with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought," England answered.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet nearly all day so I thought something was really wrong." America said.

"I'm fine honestly. I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment so you have nothing to worry about." England said.

America pulled out a chair and sat down next to England. He was willing to listen to the Englishman and wanted to understand his problems. It was a lot easier for him since he wasn't a colony anymore and he wanted to be there for England more often.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better." America said with a concerned look.

"If you're willing to listen then I guess so," England said.

England took a deep breath before he started talking.

"I have just been thinking about the old days when you were young. I know that things change with time but I miss those days the most." England explained.

America didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet and listened.

"It feels like you don't trust me anymore like you use to when you were young. It feels like I have broken your trust which was one thing that I never wanted to do. I know that you're independent now but I just want to fix things between us." England explained further.

"You didn't break my trust and you never did. It's quite the opposite since I decided to become independent that meant that I broke your trust England." America said.

England looked at the American with wide eyes. He didn't understand. America's trust was still there but how? Why? This made no sense and it seemed to confuse England a lot.

"I trust you, Arthur. I trust you a lot but the thing is that I broke your trust by leaving you. By becoming independent. I thought that make things easier but you changed after I gained my independence. I broke your trust and I'm sorry for doing that." America explained.

England didn't know what to say but he did something that America had seen him do in a long time.

He just simply smiled.

He was relieved that their trust was still there.


	7. Listen to Your Heart (2pGerIta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luciano: 2p Italy  
> Siegfried: 2p Germany

It wasn't supposed to end like that and it wasn't something that they excepted. Luciano and Siegfried had gotten into another as they usually did. This time it was more serious than before. Normally, they would just argue but this time, things got psychical and a little too psychical for their liking. It started off as pushing then it turned into punching rather quickly and the harsh words didn't stop. They kept throwing insult after insult at each other while they fighting which made things a lot more heated between until the Italian snapped. Luciano then threw the German out, telling him never to return unless he had a reason to. That was three weeks ago.

It had been hard the last three weeks without Siegfried around and it drove Luciano crazy. Maybe kicking him wasn't a good idea and Luciano actually missed the German which was a first. He needed Siegfried here with him and not at home in his own country. Wait, what? Did Luciano have feelings for the German? He must do if he misses Siegfried so much and it would make sense for all the arguments they have been having over the past couple of months. Luciano sighed as he realised that the whole situation was stupid. He always found love to be a weakness and now the one person who he truly cared for he had pushed out of his life for no reason.

Luciano was currently sat on the couch and he happened to be completely alone in the house. His brother had left a couple of hours so Luciano was bored out of his mind since Flavio wasn't around to annoy him. He would be with Kuro but he was busy with other things at the minute and Luciano couldn't blame him. They did have countries to look after. Luciano curled into a ball as he wanted to see Siegfried again but he didn't want to seem weak. He felt awful about what he did to Siegfried but he was sick of the German's behaviour. That was one thing he never thought that they would have a fight over but they did.

A knock on the door dragged Luciano from his thoughts which seemed to surprise him since Flavio wouldn't be home for another few hours. The Italian stood and went to answer the door but he soon regretted his decision. His eyes widen when he saw who was stood there and he was shocked that Siegfried was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck. Luciano couldn't believe it. The German had come back after three weeks. Three whole weeks and he finally decided to show up. Does this mean that he had a reason? Luciano's heart wouldn't slow down.

Luciano leaned against the door frame as he kept his composer but his heart was racing. He needed answers and now but he couldn't stop this idea that the German came to see him. It made his heart speed up and even miss a beat. It was official, Luciano had fallen for the German male and he felt so happy to see him again. He just wanted to hug and kiss him but he didn't, he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it but it didn't stop his heart from going a mile a minute. He listened to his mind all the time but never his heart.

But this time he will listen to his heart.

No more fights.

No more arguments.

Just their relationship.


	8. Morning Cuddles (Spamano)

Spain was woken up by Romano moving around in his sleep but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The Italian needed the sleep and it was obvious that the Spaniard wasn't going to wake him up any time soon. These moments were rare and these were the moments that were treasured by the Spanish man. Romano always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and no one got the chance to see him in a vulnerable state. It's what made the Italian so unique and it's one of the many reasons that Spain fell in love with Southern Italy. While he was difficult to handle, the country of passion knew that his little tomato had a heart of gold under the tough act that he puts on.

Last night was a surprise for Spain and he wasn't expecting Romano to show up at his place. He didn't know the reason for the Italian turning up on his doorstep but he knew that he needed some comfort. Romano was good at hiding how he felt but he could never hide it from Spain and he knew that which made things difficult. He didn't want to go to the Spaniard but he needed some form of comfort after the fight he had with Veneziano. Spain was more than welcome to let the Italian stay the night and that's what Romano did. He didn't explain everything at first because he was too embarrassed to do so but he soon explained what had happened. The Spaniard did his best to comfort his Italian lover which wasn't exactly easy for him on a good day.

Romano was still getting used to the idea of them being a couple and he found the affection hard to deal with. However, he needed that affection after the fight he had with his brother and he did his best not to push Spain away. All of the hugs were gladly returned and Spain listened to Romano as he explained everything that had happened. The pair soon grew tired so they decided to head to bed so they could get some rest. Romano did feel better after explaining everything and by getting his emotions out in the open that night. He hoped to fix everything with his brother when he returned to Italy once everything had settled down and they were ready to talk more calmly than the previous night. It was going to be difficult but it had to be done.

However, for now, Romano was going to stay in Spain's arms until he was ready to return home. Spain let his eyes flutter close again as he drifted back off to sleep with his lover in the safety of his arms.


	9. Forget Me Not (Portugal x North)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied character death.
> 
> Pairings:   
> Portugal x Northern England/North (OC)

Portugal couldn't believe what had happened and the news had devastated him. He wanted him to come back but he knew that it didn't work like that. If North came back, he wouldn't be the same North that everyone was used to and everyone knew that. The Portuguese nation wanted his lover back but he knew that he was asking for too much and that it wasn't possible. He couldn't bear the pain and he wanted to end everything but he promised that he wouldn't. They made a promise and Portugal wasn't going to break it any time soon. It wouldn't feel right to do that and they always kept their promises to each other.

The Portuguese man looked over the River Tyne, that ran through the city of Newcastle, and his facial expression was neutral. He had already sobbed his eyes out when he received the news and he was numb to the feeling inside of his chest. Northern England was gone and there was nothing that could be done to change that. Southern England disappeared first and North felt the loss of his twin before he disappeared. Two months later, North fell severely sick and then he disappeared a few days later without telling anyone. England was a mess at the loss of his brother along with his sister and no one knew what to do or say which made things worse. Portugal was by North's side when he disappeared so it hurt the other nation more than it should have.

Everyone was shocked when they learned about what had happened and everyone didn't know what to do. Spain tried his best to be there for Portugal but it was hard to help someone when they weren't home. The Portuguese nation was spending a lot of time helping England and he hadn't told anyone that he was dating North. He had to tell England but England was supportive of the relationship and he encouraged it to grow. The Englishman never had a problem with the relationship because they were happy together and he admitted that they were cute together. No one knew about their relationship since that was something that they wanted to keep private and they didn't want anyone to know. If people asked then they would tell those people but other than that, they never told anyone.

Romano had locked himself away when he had heard the news and Prussia broke down crying, stating that he should have been him to disappear first. The three of them were good friends which made breaking the news harder but England broke the news at a world meeting so everyone knew. Italy was helping his brother with his grief and Germany was helping Prussia along with Austria who knew about their friendship. France made sure that Canada and America were doing fine so he couldn't help out with England's brothers. The English nation had sent Prussia a leather jacket, which was North's favourite, and he had sent Romano a fur-lined jacket that North wore often. It was what his brother would have wanted and England knew how much those two jackets meant to him. North's twin battle axes were given to both Spain and Denmark respectively which was an honour for them. Those twin battle axes told some stories and they shocked when they learned that he was planning on handing them over. 

North planned to do a lot of things and he had planned to give his twin battle axes away before his death. It seemed that he had figured out that something was going to happen so he had made a list of everything he wanted to do. Portugal had managed to pack up most of North's things and he did admit that it was difficult to do since everything had memories. England had thanked him for the help but that wasn't the difficult part. The photo frames still hung on the walls which made things difficult but no one wanted to take them just yet. They were needed for the grieving process but one thing was clear.

Northern England won't be forgotten.


	10. Beneath The Waves

The waves were calm and England was trying to figure out the reason as to why it was so quiet. It was strange and the nations who had been out to sea had a feeling something was off. England wanted to figure out what it was that was drawing him back to the water. He hadn’t been a pirate in centuries but something was out there and he wanted to figure out what it was. He knew about the myths surrounding sirens and mermaids but those were only myths. Right? Those myths couldn’t be true and he knew that myths could be difficult to prove. There was only one way to test the theory and that was to go back out to sea. He knew that a few other nations would join him if he proposed the idea to them but he had to be secretive about it. A small meeting was held with those England had chosen to go with him and they agreed without hesitation.

Many of the nations were enjoying their two weeks off and they had no idea what was going on. England had managed to get Spain, Portugal and France to join him on his journey back out to sea. He explained that something was off and Portugal brought up the fact that North had been missing for a few days. No one knew where North had gone but they knew that he hadn’t left the country since his stuff was still in his room. It wasn’t long before America had spotted something in the water while he was on the rocks with Japan. It seemed to catch everyone’s attention that day and it gave England another reason to investigate further. The group of four took a small boat out to sea the following night so no one would know that they were gone and they planned to back before morning. England hoped that his brother was safe but he couldn’t be sure until he had found North.

North was a strong swimmer and knew how to fight the currents of the sea with ease. The water was too calm for anyone’s liking and all four of them had seen the sea at its worse so it was strange, to say the least. France knew that something was bothering England and thought that North was out there didn’t leave his mind. The pair had argued before North disappeared and it was weighing on the Englishman like a lead weight. France made his way over to where England was on the boat and decided to offer some form of comfort.

“It is not your fault,” France said softly. “You were angry and so was he but you did not push him away.”

“I know,” England said before sighing. “I want him to come back but I don’t know what I will say to him when he does.”

“Start by apologising to him,” The Frenchman said. “Then you hug him and hope that he will accept your apology.”

England looked towards France and smiled slightly as a way to say thank you. It wasn’t long before something was spotted out in the distance by one of the two brothers.

“Did you see that?” Portugal asked as he turned to Spain and that seems to grab their attention.

“No,” Spain answered. “Where did see it?”

England and France made their way to where the two brothers were standing while Portugal pointed something in the distance on the port side. Something was swimming in the distance and they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Something had jumped out of the water and it looked rather familiar to them but they couldn’t be sure. It could have been a dolphin but England knew of the link between his brother and the sea. North had once been a shipbuilder and worked most of his working life on ships so there was an unknown link between him and the waves.

“Spain, can you get us closer?” France asked.

“I can try,” Spain answered.

England hoped that it was North but he didn’t get his hopes up since his brother could be anywhere by this point. Something was beckoning them closer and it was holding onto something, no, someone. As they got closer, England realised what had happened and he prayed that North was alive. Dolphins began to circle underneath the boat and there, floating in the water, was a mermaid with North in her arms. He was unresponsive but he was alive and it looked like he had been out at sea for a while. The mermaid watched the small group and the sound of whales could be heard nearby as she held him close to her.

“He’s alive,” England said in relief and he had never been so grateful to see North. The mermaid smiled and swam closer to the boat but she was still cautious about the four men.

“Look for something to wrap him up,” Portugal said and France began to search for something. The Frenchman was mainly looking for a towel but he wasn’t having any luck.

Portugal went to help England with retrieving North from the water which wasn’t easy. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to France before he dived into the water. The mermaid refused to come closer to the boat but she was close enough for Portugal to swim to. She gently handed the unresponsive man over to him and he was surprised that she hadn’t done anything to North. He was unharmed and it was like he was merely sleeping. The mermaid moved away from the pair and Portugal noticed that her expression was that of worry. It was almost like, she didn’t want to leave North with them.

“It’s okay,” Portugal said gently. “He will be safe with us.”

The mermaid looked relieved and she seemed grateful that North would be taken care of. Portugal began to slowly swim away with North and he did his best but he was struggling. Spain soon dived into the water and gave his brother a hand with getting North to safety. England and France were focused on the mermaid in front of them who was watching them closely. France soon went to give the brothers a hand with getting North onto the boat but England noticed something off about the mermaid. It wasn’t long before all four of them heard a beautiful voice which seemed to grab their attention.

“Farewell Sapphire,” The mermaid spoke as she watched from a safe distance. “Let us meet again.”

Before they could react, the mermaid dived beneath the surface with sadness in her heart. Why did she call North that name? Then it hit England. North was known as the Sapphire of The Sea by his people for how often he was out at sea back in his youth. How did forget that about his brother? France made his way over to where North was with a large old blanket in his arms. It was the only thing that he could find on the boat and it would have to do.

“We need to head back to shore,” France said as he draped an old blanket over the unresponsive man. “North is alive but he’s very cold and he’s still unresponsive.”

It wasn’t long before the boat began to move towards the direction of the shore and no one spoke during that time. England hoped that North would be okay and it wasn’t long before he heard his brother groan. It was a sigh of relief for everyone but no one knew what to say about what they saw. They would most likely question North as to how he got so far out at sea but those questions could wait for a while. They were glad that he was safe and England felt the weight been lifted from his shoulders which were a good sign. England sat close to his brother and he planned to apologise when they returned to shore.


	11. Forget Me Not (Portugal x North)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request by one of my friends who had recently got into the fandom. We created two characters together but she asked me to write some one-shots for the characters. You're welcome to come up with a ship name if you want to as I can't seem to think of one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Warning: Implied character death.
> 
> Pairings:   
> Portugal x Northern England/North (OC)

Portugal couldn't believe what had happened and the news had devastated him. He wanted him to come back but he knew that it didn't work like that. If North came back, he wouldn't be the same North that everyone was used to and everyone knew that. The Portuguese nation wanted his lover back but he knew that he was asking for too much and that it wasn't possible. He couldn't bear the pain and he wanted to end everything but he promised that he wouldn't. They made a promise and Portugal wasn't going to break it any time soon. It wouldn't feel right to do that and they always kept their promises to each other.

The Portuguese man looked over the River Tyne, that ran through the city of Newcastle, and his facial expression was neutral. He had already sobbed his eyes out when he received the news and he was numb to the feeling inside of his chest. Northern England was gone and there was nothing that could be done to change that. Southern England disappeared first and North felt the loss of his twin before he disappeared. Two months later, North fell severely sick and then he disappeared a few days later without telling anyone. England was a mess at the loss of his brother along with his sister and no one knew what to do or say which made things worse. Portugal was by North's side when he disappeared so it hurt the other nation more than it should have.

Everyone was shocked when they learned about what had happened and everyone didn't know what to do. Spain tried his best to be there for Portugal but it was hard to help someone when they weren't home. The Portuguese nation was spending a lot of time helping England and he hadn't told anyone that he was dating North. He had to tell England but England was supportive of the relationship and he encouraged it to grow. The Englishman never had a problem with the relationship because they were happy together and he admitted that they were cute together. No one knew about their relationship since that was something that they wanted to keep private and they didn't want anyone to know. If people asked then they would tell those people but other than that, they never told anyone.

Romano had locked himself away when he had heard the news and Prussia broke down crying, stating that he should have been him to disappear first. The three of them were good friends which made breaking the news harder but England broke the news at a world meeting so everyone knew. Italy was helping his brother with his grief and Germany was helping Prussia along with Austria who knew about their friendship. France made sure that Canada and America were doing fine so he couldn't help out with England's brothers. The English nation had sent Prussia a leather jacket, which was North's favourite, and he had sent Romano a fur-lined jacket that North wore often. It was what his brother would have wanted and England knew how much those two jackets meant to him. North's twin battle axes were given to both Spain and Denmark respectively which was an honour for them. Those twin battle axes told some stories and they shocked when they learned that he was planning on handing them over. 

North planned to do a lot of things and he had planned to give his twin battle axes away before his death. It seemed that he had figured out that something was going to happen so he had made a list of everything he wanted to do. Portugal had managed to pack up most of North's things and he did admit that it was difficult to do since everything had memories. England had thanked him for the help but that wasn't the difficult part. The photo frames still hung on the walls which made things difficult but no one wanted to take them just yet. They were needed for the grieving process but one thing was clear.

Northern England won't be forgotten.


End file.
